1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lockable safes, and more particularly to safes which are securable to doorknobs or the like, for storing video films or other valuables therein.
2. Prior Art
Our society has changed from a stay-at-home type, to one that is constantly on the go. People are often not content to or even able to wait at home for delivery people. Included in this changed society is the desire to view video films frequently, which are rented from a local distributor. Ordering these video films requires only a phone call. But actually getting and returning these films is more of a problem.
A good idea for solving this is having the films delivered to the user's home, and having them picked up by the film distributor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,370 to Cooper shows a door attachable security box for a pair of video films. This box however, precludes the closing of any storm door over the box, or minimizing its obtrusiveness. Its padlock has to be removed and may be possibly lost, as the films are inserted and/or removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,668 to Giletti et al, shows a security box for a door, but the box has two different openings for depositing and removal of articles stored therein, and the door has to be opened to remove the box.
The prior art has just not come up with a good solution for securing valuable products such as video films onto a door, which also keeps the products/films safe from the weather, easy to load and unload, while being removable from the door without having to open the box to expose its contents to loss or inclement weather.